Reynard
Description A wandering merchant who travels the length of the peninsula. He is always on the lookout for rare items. Reynard is a traveling peddler, wandering all around Gransys to sell his wares. He can also provide services for enhancing equipment. Location First location point is crucial!: He will be first encountered on your way from Cassardis to The Encampment, where you have to save him from a group of Goblins. Failing to do so will eliminate being able to initiate quests or consult with Reynard later on. He will remain in The Encampment until you complete the quest Off With Its Head. As a traveling peddler, Reynard might be hard to find. He can be found in the following areas after you complete the quest Off With Its Head: *Cassardis across the street from the inn. *The Rest Camp in Devilfire Grove. *Gran Soren around Fountain Square during the day and in the inn at night. *The Greatwall Encampment next to the Rift Stone. *The Encampment near the southern entrance. He will stay in each of the above spots a few days in a row and then select another one randomly. Quests Reynard is the central figure in the quest Search Party, which involves gathering rare objects for him from across Gransys. In return, his inventory of purchaseable equipment expands with each collection, oft featuring rare clothing, armor, and enchanted weaponry that may not be found otherwise. ''WARNING: ''Completion of the quest removes him from the game. (Exception: If Reynard becomes your love interest in the final main quest. He will be in your house in Cassardis therefore nullifying the search party ending scene, also note that he will still sell his wares) During the quest Trials and Tribulations, he will sell you moldy and soiled affidavits calling for Fournival's guilt or innocence, respectively. The first costs 3,000G, and the cost rises by 2,000G for each successive one of either type. If you completed Search Party, above, he will not appear to sell them to you. Other Quests *The Peddler's Petition (Escort Quest) Items Sold Some of the items listed are related to the quest Search Party. Part 1 indicates after giving him Scrap Iron and part 2 indicates after giving him Miasmite as part of the quest (not as a gift). Since it's possible to complete part 1 & 2 of Search Party relatively early in the game (as early as stage 1), many of the items of the resulting stock update can be purchased from Reynard much earlier in the game than they would otherwise be available at. 'Stage' refers to at which segment within the Main Quest that the item first becomes available to purchase. For further details of the 'stages', refer to the Shopping page. Much of Reynard's basic weapons & armor are sold only at stage 1, i.e. when he's located at The Encampment, before the Quest 'Off With It's Head' is completed. Completion of that Quest moves the game into 'stage 2', grants access to the Gran Soren vendors, triggers Reynard to start moving locations and removes the items listed as 'Stage 1 only' from his stock. Item Notes *The 'Amount In Stock' for some items increases depending on how far the player is in the game. *Items listed as 'Stage 3/4' are definitely available at Stage 4, but may also be available at Stage 3. Confirmation required! *Some items may require a high level of affinity with Reynard before they become available to purchase. Confirmation required! Curatives Tools Materials Other Rusty Weapons Weapons Head Armor Chest Clothing Torso Armor Arms Armor Leg Clothing Leg Armor Cloaks Jewelry Notes *If Reynard is not saved and you enter The Encampment, he will be removed from the game completely and does not reappear until New Game+. *For those that wish to keep Reynard in the game it is necessary to either: **Make him your love interest **Not complete the quest Search Party *Reynard may be hard to keep track off while he is moving about. At three points during the quest Search Party will his location be indicated with a map marker. If you have started one of the three item gathering quests and have obtained the item (have all 6 in your inventory in case of the journal entries) the quest will state you deliver the items to him. You will then be able to find him more easily. As a last note, having obtained all journal entries and then storing them in item storage will still mark Reynard on the map allowing you to keep doing business with him all the while using the map marker to find his location. Speaking with him without the items in your active inventory will not advance the quest. Category:Shopkeepers Category:Quest NPCs Category:Enhancing NPCs Category:Section stubs Category:Verify